


Tell Me How I Can Breath With No Air?

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Tell Me How I Can Breath With No Air?

**Summary:**  You take me higher than I've ever thought.

 **Genre:** Fluff, Romance

 **Rated:** K

 

Dedicated to tumblr user  **[freddycoconut](http://freddycoconut.tumblr.com%20/)**. Inspired by  **[this picture](http://freddycoconut.tumblr.com/post/102797897949/airbending-is-perfect-for-kissing-your-girlfriend)**.

* * *

 

 

Today was chilly, all across the realms.

 

A chill had set in universally: in the Southern regions, Winter was ebbing into Spring, still kissing the land with the nippy tang of snow. In the Northern areas, Autumn was setting in full force, bringing cold breezes that cut through sealskin cloaks and camel yak lined jackets.

 

Republic City had an odd blend: a draining cool that, while tolerable, only grew more bitter as they day was long.

 

Asami Sato found herself on a pleasantly stuffed couch at Korra’s residence: a small, three- bedroom house, purchased about three months ago. She’d gotten it as a permanent residence for her new role as the United Ambassador, so that she could have her own haven for her time in the United Republic.

 

“Hey,” Korra said, plopping down next to Asami. She settled two large mugs onto the table before them, each steaming with Moon Peach and Watermelon Spice tea with four spoonfuls of honey and a pinch of cinnamon: an odd blend, but delicious Asami found, as soon as she took the first, heart-warming drink.

 

“Hey,” Asami whispered in reply. She set her cup back down, crossing her legs and tucking them up beneath herself. “Thank you for the tea.” She felt her cheeks heat up, and began to fiddle with the tassel on a pillow next to her.

 

Korra nodded and blushed, cheeks coloring a deep red. “N-No problem.” She fiddled with her own mug, before soundly setting it down on the table too.

 

Though they’d known one another for a while, Asami and Korra’s relatively new status – as romantic partners– had caused them to shift towards more stilted conversation. After a few minutes, of course, it ebbed into the same pleasant conversations they’d always had, but even still, it took a moment.

 

“I…I want to show you something.” Korra eyes, shockingly blue, were boring into Asami. “Do you mind going out for a little?”

 

“No,” Asami replied, smiling. She placed her hand on Korra’s leg, patting it gently. “Not at all.”

 

They both dressed warm, Korra in her typical Water Nation gear: thick brown paints, fur-lined blue jackets with Water white and lavendar trim and heavy, solid boots. Asami changed into thick, pink leggings underneath a fur-trimmed skirt, a pair of stylized, heeled boots, and a double-breasted jacket with a scarf tucked beneath. “Don’t forget you hat,” Korra said, standing on her tip toes. She yanked a flame colored cap onto Asami’s head, flicking the pom-pom on top. “There! All warm!” Korra giggled, clapping her mitten-covered hands together.

 

They exited her house through the back, heading out into the crisp afternoon and the small, fenced yard. Naga lay sprawled next to her doghouse, paws up in the air, chest rising and falling as she snored. Asami and Korra chuckled, and Korra waved her to the center of the yard.

 

“Okay, we’re here,” she announced, turning to face Asami.

 

“…So, we’re… going outside?” Asami asked, a bit surprised. She didn’t think they’d be going anywhere fancy, but she hadn’t expected _this._

“No,” Korra said, taking Asami’s gloved hand. “We’re going up.”

 

“Up. What do you-” Before Asami knew it, they were shooting upwards, air jetting from Korra’s heels. Her eyes were closed in concentration, fingers moving within her mittens, commanding breezes to gathered beneath them, hefting them up off the ground and pushing them skyward. Asami clung on tightly, laughter bubbling up as they rose higher and higher and higher, Republic City sprawling out beneath them.

 

They went higher and higher, until they were above the puffy white clouds. Up here, the sun was warm, a pale yellow light stream of comfort radiating through their clothes and skin. Asami pocketed her hat and mittens, tucking them into her jacket.

 

Suddenly, the girls went weightless, supported only by Korra’s constant, steady control of the air. “I… I wanted to talk,” Korra whispered, leaning back slightly. Asami pitched forward, pulled by Korra’s weight. She fall into Korra’s arms, arms slung about her neck.

 

 _Oh no_ , Asami thought. _That’s never good_. “W-What about?” she whispered, green eyes wide.

 

“I, um… I wanted to ask you to…” Korra paused, blue eyes flicking downward. “To move in with me!” The words came out in a rushed, smashed up sentence, far louder than she’d thought. “I… yeah.”

 

Asami gasped, hands gently squeezing together behind Korra’s neck. “You… what?”

 

“Want you to move in with me. I… I know my house is not that nice, but… I’ve got an extra room.” _Or mine_ , Korra wanted to say. _We could share mine_.

 

Asami couldn’t form the right words to stay: She felt breathless, the very air ripped from her lungs with that single question. Her heart raced, galloping in her chest, and she tried to move her lips, tried to conjure words. After a solid minute, she couldn’t find anything to say, though her heaert was slowing back to normal, breath filling her body.

 

She desperately wanted to respond, so instead of talking, Asami Sato laughed.

 

It a sound that started in her gut and rose up through her throat. It was infectious, a purely happy noise that expressed Asami’s elation: a response that Korra understood in her very soul. It was so infectious that soon, Korra was laughing too, both girls suspended high above the clouds and the city.

 

“I would love to move in,” Asami said, once her laughter died down. Her smile still stretched ear-to-ear, grin straining her jaw.

 

Korra’s smile brightened even more, and suddenly, she looked radiant, more so than the sun. Asami tilted her head, hitched her chin, and their lips connected, pressed flush against each other.

 

They began to drop, spiraling down in lazy, wide, looping circles, wind sliding between their clothes. The chill began to creep back in, but they didn’t notice, or at least, for Asami, she couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

The clouds disappeared, rising up above them once more in a puffy, seamless expanse, and they continued back down, embraced tightly together. They were drifting now in a more controlled way, Korra’s hands controlling air, lips still pressed together, smiles still evident.

 

Asami was sure that even though she’d lived –vividly, dynamically, excitedly– before this, she never wanted to live without Korra, and now, if she had her way, she wouldn’t have to.


End file.
